Veilleur
by Adalas
Summary: Etre le frère aîné n'est pas de tout repos, surtout lorsque son cadet s'appelle Sherlock... Un OS du POV de Mycroft qui retrace sa relation avec son frère depuis leur enfance jusqu'aux événements de la saison 3.
**Rating K car rien de particulier à signaler.**

 **Elie Bluebell** **, lectrice et revieweuse assidue dont l'échange de MP est devenu de plus en plus compulsif au fil des mois, cette fanfic est un petit cadeau bien modeste pour ton anniversaire. :) J'espère tout de même qu'il te plaira même si posté un jour en avance.**

* * *

 **Bon, ce système de narration n'est pas une de mes inventions mais j'aurais bien aimé ^^ cependant, je le trouve intéressant pour faire une fic sur les liens entre Mycroft et Sherlock. J'ai utilisé un écart de 7 ans entre les deux frères comme dans les livres de ACD.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Il a 7 ans lorsqu'il se rend à la maternité en compagnie de son père. Il traverse les couloirs blancs éclairés par la lumière blanche des néons. Ses semelles claquent contre les dalles usées du carrelage. Il sait que c'est parfaitement irrationnel mais il se sent angoissé et tente de le cacher en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches et en affichant un air impassible. Son père pousse la porte après avoir doucement toqué contre le battant. Il entre et se dirige vers le lit où repose son épouse. Mrs Holmes a les traits fatigués mais détendus.

Mycroft détourne le regard, gêné lorsque son père se penche sur le lit pour embrasser sa femme.

Le regard du jeune garçon est attiré par le berceau où repose un petit corps blanc et potelé soigneusement couvert. Curieux il s'en approche et voit le bracelet qui affiche le nom de son petit frère sur le poignet minuscule. L'angle ne lui permet pas de lire le nom complet mais il parvient tout de même à déchiffrer : « Sherlock Holmes ».

Brusquement, les yeux du bébé s'ouvrent, dévoilant des iris de glace qui plongent dans les siens. Ces yeux juvéniles sont si clairs, si brillants...

Mycroft se met à espérer : il espère que Sherlock sera aussi brillant que lui. Il espère avoir enfin quelqu'un avec qui partager le fardeau d'une immense intelligence.

Sherlock tend la main vers lui mais Mycroft n'ose pas la toucher : son petit frère a l'air tellement fragile...

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Il a 12 ans et Sherlock, 5.

Mycroft est fier des capacités intellectuelles de son cadet même s'il les trouvent d'un niveau légèrement en deçà des siennes. D'ailleurs, il ne se prive pas pour le lui dire, s'amusant des yeux outrés de Sherlock. Mais Mycroft sait que ses piques sont d'autant de stimulations pour son frère qui le poussent à se surpasser. Il asticote donc Sherlock pour l'endurcir car il sait combien les enfants « normaux » peuvent être cruels et il a parfaitement conscience que Sherlock est un garçon plus sensible que lui. Mycroft sait tout du besoin qu'à son cadet d'être accepté aussi, il lui apprend à se défendre sans que Sherlock en ait conscience.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Il a 15 ans et Sherlock, 8.

Mycroft se sent inutile dans la salle d'attente de la clinique du vétérinaire de RedBeard. Il fixe sans les voir les affiches qui vantent les effets des produits anti-puce. RedBeard est vieux et malade. Il ne peux pas être soigné et la famille Holmes refuse de le voir souffrir.

Il va être piqué.

Sherlock a fait des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir rester avec son chien, sa voix flûtée a résonné entre les 4 murs avec force et persuasion. Tant et si bien que le vétérinaire a capitulé.

Mycroft n'a jamais tout à fait compris l'amour sans borne que Sherlock portait à cet animal. Peut-être parce que le chien ne le rejetait pas ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il remercie silencieusement RedBeard pour avoir apporté à Sherlock de nombreux moments de bonheur et d'insouciance.

La porte s'ouvre et Sherlock sort pour venir s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de lui. Il voit les yeux et le nez rouges de son petit frère. Il voit aussi sa poitrine qui tressaute et ses lèvres tremblantes.

Il sent son cœur se serrer douloureusement et ses yeux le picoter. Le chagrin de Sherlock est terrible parce que c'est le chagrin d'un adulte qui a perdu un être cher et qui comprend que la mort est inéluctable et surtout que c'est un chemin dont on ne peut faire demi-tour.

Mycroft tourne la tête vers sa mère qui les regarde en silence. Les yeux anormalement brillants, elle mime une étreinte puis donne un coup de menton en direction de Sherlock qui semble plus misérable que jamais, assis sur l'une de ces inconfortables chaises en plastique.

Mycroft n'aime pas les démonstrations d'affection et Sherlock non plus. Les seules que son cadet accepte sont les coups de langue de bienvenue de RedBeard.

Mais RedBeard n'est plus.

Inspirant profondément, Mycroft entoure de ses bras le corps mince de Sherlock et l'attire maladroitement contre sa poitrine. Il ne sait que faire lorsque les mains de Sherlock agrippent sa chemise et que la tête couverte de boucles brunes s'enfonce dans le creux de son épaule.

Il sent son cœur battre douloureusement entre ses côtes quand il entend les sanglots étouffés de Sherlock contre lui.

Il s'est toujours senti plus ou moins protecteur envers son cadet mais, en cet instant, la flamme protectrice qui brûle en lui est plus vivace que jamais. Il resserre ses bras autour de son frère qui murmure entre deux sanglots :

« Tu avais raison : s'attacher n'est pas un avantage ! »

En entendant ces mots, il caresse les boucles brunes mais ne dit rien. Non pas parce qu'il n'a rien a dire mais parce que les mots sont inutiles.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Il a 24 ans et Sherlock, 17.

Mycroft trouve sa place au sein du gouvernement, gravissant les échelons dans l'ombre se rendant indispensable au bon fonctionnement des ministères. Mais, il n'éprouve aucune joie face à cette brillante réussite professionnelle.

L'état de son cadet le préoccupe.

Sherlock est devenu un adolescent au caractère sombre. Replié sur lui-même, englué dans une existence qui l'ennuie prodigieusement. Il est de plus en plus attiré par les drogues et le danger qui régissent la vie dans les bas-fonds de la capitale. « Tout plutôt que l'ennui » semble être devenu son nouveau mode de vie.

Mycroft a un mauvais pressentiment mais il n'intervient pas car il sait parfaitement que Sherlock ferra la sourde oreille et puis, il ne pourra pas toujours être présent : il est temps que son frère se prenne en main.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Il a 30 ans et Sherlock, 23.

Les bips lancinant des machines lui donnent la migraine. Le plastique dur de la chaise de visiteur sur laquelle il est assis lui meurtrit le postérieur. Cet inconfort le ramène quelques années en arrière : dans la salle d'attente de la clinique d'un vétérinaire...

Mais, en ce moment, il n'est pas question de RedBeard mais de Sherlock.

Mycroft pince ses lèvres jusqu'à les blanchir. Ses mauvais pressentiments ne le trompaient pas, il aurait dû les écouter quand bien même il n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi irrationnel...

La fascination de Sherlock pour le danger, pour les gens douteux, son auto-destruction dont il semble d'en avoir cure, sa quête pour contrer l'ennui et les conséquences désastreuses qui en ont inévitablement résulté... tout cela, il l'a pressenti mais il n'a rien fait. Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il n'a pas voulu voir à quel point son frère allait mal ?

Non, il était parfaitement au courant des activités de Sherlock. De la même manière qu'il était conscient de l'hostilité de son cadet à son égard. Mycroft savait que Sherlock le trouvait étouffant et bien trop protecteur alors il lui a donné du mou... et voilà où ça les a mené.

Il tourne la tête et observe la silhouette de son frère qui gît, inerte, sur un lit blanc d'hôpital vaguement égaillé par une couverture vert pâle.

Il sert les dents quand ses pupilles se focalisent sur la myriade de piqûres rouges qui piquettent les avant-bras diaphanes de Sherlock, leur nombre massivement concentré près du creux des coudes. Le réseau des veines apparaît presque en transparence.

Mycroft porte son regard sur le visage de Sherlock qui est aussi livide que ses draps, ses boucles noires et ses cernes violacées ressortant de manière saisissante au milieu de toute cette pâleur.

Son cadet à l'air d'un fantôme. Un fantôme qui respire, certes, mais un fantôme quand même.

Les bips du moniteur cardiaque sont lents mais réguliers, signe que Sherlock est profondément endormi et hors de danger : il a juste besoin de repos. Mycroft en profite pour passer sa main dans la chevelure de son petit frère, enroulant les mèches autour de ses doigts.

Il songe au fait qu'il s'en est fallu de peu, de très peu même. Encore quelques minutes et c'est un cercueil qu'il aurait eu à enterrer.

Sherlock doit sa vie à un certain DI Lestrade qui s'est empressé d'appeler les secours lorsqu'il l'a trouvé, gisant sur le trottoir d'une ruelle alors qu'il finissait sa journée. Il n'est pas dans les habitudes de Mycroft de remercier qui que ce soit mais Lestrade mérite bien un « merci ».

Faisant doucement glisser les boucles noires entre ses doigts, Mycroft ferme les yeux et revoit le visage anormalement pâle d'Anthéa venue lui annoncer l'overdose de Sherlock. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'est senti nauséeux et, il doit se l'avouer : terrifié. Sa terreur soigneusement cachée derrière son masque impassible mais pas moins bien présente. Il se revoit quitter précipitamment son bureau et se rendre directement à l'hôpital, son pouls battant anormalement vite...

Mycroft est brusquement ramené dans le présent par une main chaude mais hésitante posée sur son genou qui frôle le lit.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'est pas rendu compte du réveil de son frère et de accélération des bip des machines. Il retire précipitamment sa main de la chevelure brune.

Il regarde Sherlock et plonge ses yeux dans les iris gris qui le dévisagent avec un étrange mélange de surprise et de quelque chose qui ressemble à de la culpabilité.

Avec cette expression si incertaine sur ses traits, il a l'air rajeuni de 8 ans.

Mycroft esquisse un sourire et laisse transparaître son soulagement dans son regard. Au diable l'apparence flegmatique et indifférente, il aura le temps d'y penser plus tard.

« Bonjour petit frère » murmure-t-il.

Il sent la main se serrer sur son genou en guise de réponse tandis que Sherlock referme les yeux et se rendort.

Mycroft sait qu'il n'est plus nécessaire de veiller son petit frère et que le pays ne va pas se gouverner tout seul mais il ne bouge pas de sa chaise : la nation attendra bien un jour de plus.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Il a 41 ans et Sherlock, 34.

Mycroft découvre avec une certaine surprise que Sherlock s'est trouvé un colocataire.

Mycroft est méfiant. Très méfiant.

Jusqu'à présent, hormis l'inspecteur Lestrade et Miss Molly Hooper, les relations de Sherlock n'ont pas été des plus recommandables… Un bien bel euphémisme car elles ont failli tuer son petit frère...

Anthéa lui apporte le dossier sur l'homme qui emménage avec Sherlock :

« _John H Watson »_

Mycroft étudie de près le récapitulatif de l'enfance, des études et du passé militaire. Il observe également le portrait du Dr Watson : les cheveux blonds, le teint hâlé, les yeux bleus.

Dans l'ensemble, cet homme plus âgé que son frère de quelques années lui fait une bonne impression.

Il se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être l'aider à surveiller son cadet et à le maintenir dans le droit chemin.

Mycroft déteste le travail de « terrain » mais il s'agit de son frère aussi, il appelle Anthéa pour fixer un lieu de rencontre entre lui et John Watson.

Et si jamais ce médecin militaire récemment rentré d'Afghanistan s'avère être un homme nuisible pour Sherlock, Mycroft se chargera de l'élimer.

Et ce, quelques soient les protestations de son frère.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Il a 42 ans et Sherlock, 35.

Mycroft n'a jamais été aussi serein en ce qui concerne la vie de Sherlock. Le docteur Watson a fait des merveilles sur le comportement de son petit frère : plus de prise de drogue, moins de risques de recevoir un poignard dans le dos en poursuivant les criminels et un mode de vie un peu plus sain.

Mycroft n'aurait pu trouver de meilleur homme pour veiller sur son cadet.

Non seulement John Watson protège Sherlock mais, il lui apporte aussi tout ce dont son frère a toujours eu besoin même s'il ne l'a jamais dit à haute voix : une certaine forme de normalité qui le rattache au monde réel, de la reconnaissance, l'impression d'être accepté tel qu'il est et surtout : de l'affection.

En ayant refusé sa proposition d'espionner son frère pour de l'argent, Mycroft a eu la confirmation que le Dr Watson est quelqu'un de bien et que Sherlock n'aurait pas pu avoir mieux.

Il se décide à faire confiance à John et à retirer les caméras de surveillance tapies dans les angles de l'appartement du 221B Baker Street.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Il a 44 ans et Sherlock, 37.

Mycroft n'a jamais été aussi proche de son frère. Pour la première fois depuis que Sherlock est adulte, ils sont dans le même camp.

Tandis que John travaille à la clinique, son cadet le rejoint dans son bureau pour établir un plan afin de contrecarrer ceux de Jim Moriarty et, même si Mycroft ne veut pas l'avouer et Sherlock non plus : ils ne sont pas trop de deux pour élaborer leur plan et le mettre en place.

Mycroft aurait juste souhaité que ce rapprochement avec son cadet ne soit pas dû au fait de devoir éliminer Moriarty...

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Il a 45 ans et Sherlock, 38.

Mycroft aide son petit frère à démanteler morceau par morceau le réseau de Moriarty qui, tel une toile d'araignée, étend son ombre sur tous les continents.

Il veille autant que faire ce peu sur son frère, assurant ses arrières mais une sourde angoisse le ronge.

Son cadet est résistant mais sa fatigue n'a pas échappé aux yeux d'aigle de Mycroft qui voit combien cette chasse à l'homme pèse sur Sherlock. Son visage est extrêmement pâle, ses traits plus émaciés que jamais et ses boucles sont bien trop longues et négligées. Mais ce qui frappe Mycroft c'est le regard de Sherlock : ses yeux gris sont devenus froids et ternes.

La dernière fois qu'il a vu ce regard c'était durant les descentes de Sherlock suite à ses prises de cocaïne...

Ses meilleurs agents sont avec lui à l'autre bout du monde mais Mycroft doit bien se l'avouer : le meilleur garde du corps que Sherlock n'ait jamais eu manque à l'appel.

Il sait parfaitement pourquoi son cadet maintient John dans l'illusion mais il souhaiterait que John soit avec Sherlock comme l'ancien militaire l'a toujours fait depuis qu'il a rencontré son frère.

Bien sûr, Sherlock ne lui a jamais confié son attachement pour John mais le regard qu'il pose sur le petit blond en dit tellement long...

Mycroft se demande comment Sherlock fait pour être autant attaché à John. Mais même s'il ne peut tout à fait comprendre le lien qui uni son frère avec le docteur, il veille sur John car il sait que Sherlock ne s'en relèverait pas s'il arrivait malheur à son ami pendant qu'il a le dos tourné.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Il a 47 ans et Sherlock, 40.

Le démantèlement du réseau de Moriarty est presque achevé : il ne reste plus que la ramification serbe.

Chaudement emmitouflé dans plusieurs couches de vêtements, Mycroft reste assis tandis que Sherlock se fait torturer dans un sous-sol humide et glacé de ce pays de dégénérés et d'arriérés.

Il fixe obstinément les taches de moisissures verdâtres pour tenter de faire abstraction des grognements et des cris de douleur que Sherlock laisse échapper malgré lui. Mycroft serre les dents en entendant le bruit sourd des coups du tortionnaire sur le corps de son petit frère.

Il ne bouge pas parce que ça fait parti du plan pour capturer les derniers membres du réseau de Moriarty. Il doit attendre avant de mettre fin à cette comédie sordide mais cette attente lui coûte.

Lui, qui toute sa vie, a puni les gens qui s'en sont pris à son petit frère, le voilà contraint de laisser un abruti se défouler sur Sherlock...

Et puis soudain, il estime que tout cela n'a que trop duré et il intervient, mettant en pratique ses connaissances sur la langue serbe qu'il a mémorisé en deux heures dans l'avion qui faisait route vers Sherlock et ses geôliers.

Une fois le tortionnaire parti, il se lève et tourne la tête vers Sherlock caché derrière sa tignasse bien trop longue. Il voit le torse nu et les bras étendus en croix, les poignets encerclés par d'épaisses menottes. Il a un aperçu des plaies qui couturent le dos de Sherlock mais il ne dit rien. Parce que, s'il éprouve de l'inquiétude et de la colère, il est absolument hors de question d'en faire montre devant son frère et de toutes façons, Sherlock ne supporte pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui.

Faisant taire ses ressentis qui ne le mèneront à rien, il attrape une pleine poignée de cette chevelure absurdement longue et murmure avec froideur qu'un attentat va être commis à Londres et qu'il est temps de rentrer.

Tandis qu'il libère Sherlock, il songe au retour qui se ferra dans un silence glacial mais cela importe peu car leur travail est désormais achevé. Il va pouvoir regagner le confort de son bureau et Sherlock, celui de Baker Street. Cependant, une question reste en suspens : Comment Sherlock va-t-il gérer le fait que John a refait sa vie sans lui ?

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Il a 48 ans et Sherlock, 41.

La nuit est tombée. Du haut de son hélicoptère, il regarde son petit frère immobile, les mains en l'air, les pans de son manteau et ses boucles brunes s'agitant sauvagement dans l'air brassé par les pales de l'hélicoptère. Son esprit affûté s'éteint et une seule série de questions tourne en boucle :

Sherlock, qu'as-tu fait ? Que vas-tu devenir ? Sherlock, qu'as-tu fait ? Sherlock, que vas-tu devenir ?

Mycroft s'est toujours inquiété pour son cadet mais là, il ne ressent plus de l'inquiétude mais de la peur.

Il n'a jamais eu aussi peur.

Sherlock qu'il s'est toujours évertué à protégé s'est lui-même condamné à mort et Mycroft ne peut rien faire.

Son frère va être exilé, envoyé en Europe de l'Est pour une mission et il n'en reviendra pas.

Mycroft va perdre son frère à cause du plus grand des maîtres chanteurs qui aient jamais foulé le sol britannique...

Toutes ces pensées résonnent comme un tocsin.

Mycroft retire son casque et, le cœur serré à en être douloureux, il murmure :

« Oh, Sherlock... Mais qu'as-tu fais ? »

Il ne voit pas l'homme grand et fier qu'est devenu son cadet mais le petit garçon qu'au fond de lui, Sherlock a toujours été.

Surtout à ses yeux.

D'ailleurs, il sent ces derniers le picoter en voyant le jeune garçon qui lève ses mains au dessus de sa tête, les yeux brillant d'angoisse et les lèvres tremblantes.

Mycroft voit les points rouges des snipers qui dansent sur le corps de son cadet. Il voit ses hommes qui sont prêts à tuer son frère.

Il n'a jamais eu de regrets au sujet de sa carrière professionnelle mais, en ce moment, si. Car s'il ne dirigeait pas la Grande Bretagne entre les 4 murs de son bureau austère, Sherlock ne se tiendrait pas devant lui, sa vie ne tenant plus qu'à un fil qui sera brisé dans six mois tout au plus.

Magnussen n'aurait pas cherché à manipuler tous les êtres qui sont chers à son cadet. Sherlock a toujours été trop sensible... trop héroïque. Mycroft aurait dû prévoir sa réaction... Mais il n'a rien vu parce qu'il s'agit de Sherlock la seule personne pour laquelle il éprouve de l'affection et que s'attacher n'est pas un avantage car cela rend aveugle.

Finalement... tout ceci est de sa faute...

.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, Mycroft, en retrait, le dos droit, une main enserrant avec plus de force que nécessaire le pommeau de son parapluie, regarde son petit frère faire ses adieux à John. Il regarde ces deux hommes qui ne savent pas quoi se dire parce qu'il a la fois trop de choses à dire et rien à dire. Il masque un sourire lorsque Sherlock tente d'alléger l'atmosphère. John rit et Mycroft voit les yeux de son frère briller et le sourire qui orne ses lèvres. L'aîné remercie intérieurement l'ancien soldat pour faire sourire une dernière fois son petit frère.

Les adieux entre les deux amis ne s'éternisent pas. Sherlock monte dans l'avion sans un mot pour lui. Il n'y a pas « d'au revoir » entre eux. Mycroft le savait à l'avance mais cela n'empêche pas une boule de se former dans sa gorge...

Il voit son frère pour la dernière fois...

Avec la vie dangereuse que Sherlock mène, il s'est souvent demandé quelle serait la dernière vision qu'il aurait de son frère. Désormais, il a la réponse : celle d'un homme aux épaules crispées, aux lèvres blanchies tant elles se pressent l'une contre l'autre et aux yeux anormalement brillants.

Mycroft se dit qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir la réponse à cette question...

L'avion s'éloigne et il ne dit rien. Il jette un coup d'œil à John près de Mary. Le docteur ne semble pas triste. Non, en réalité, c'est tout le contraire : il est extrêmement calme. Trop pour un homme impulsif tel que lui. Mycroft se demande si le médecin est conscient qu'il ne reverra plus jamais _leur_ Sherlock.

D'un pas robotique, il se dirige vers sa berline noire, ouvre la portière avant et s'installe dans le fauteuil qui exhale une odeur de cuir neuf. Il tente de faire disparaître la boule qui obstrue sa gorge. Son portable sonne et il soupire, décroche et écoute la voix qui s'écoule dans un débit urgent. Il sent le sang refluer de son visage lorsque l'écran du tableau de bord de la voiture s'allume pour afficher l'image du visage de Moriarty tandis que les hauts-parleurs diffusent la voix stridente du criminel « Miss Me ? ». Ces mots répétés en une boucle qui ne veut pas s'arrêter.

Mycroft ne comprend pas tout, mais, ce qu'il sait, c'est que son petit frère va revenir. Va _lui_ revenir même si, ni Sherlock ni Mycroft ne voudraient l'admettre. Le sentimentalisme n'est pas conçu pour eux et c'est très bien ainsi se dit l'aîné des deux frères en composant le numéro du portable de Sherlock.

* * *

 **Et voilà. J'espère que cet OS qui reprend la vie des deux frère de la naissance de Sherlcok jusqu'aux événements de la saison 3 vous aura plu, et surtout, que toi, Elie, tu l'auras aimé. :)**


End file.
